I love you baby!
by i-love-you-babe
Summary: After Troy's cousin's death, troy and gabriella take baby Roya, troyella decide to get married. Watch them as they manage to raise a baby, get married and still love eachother like crazy. Sorry i suck at summaries. i promise the story is much better
1. Losing Sarah, Getting Roya

**Hi, I'm Mehlissa and this is my first fan fiction so I'm soooo sorry if i make any mistakes. The first chapter is short but i'm try to make the chapters longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or places in this stories.**

**So please Read and Review, i want to know what you guys think**

**Losing Sarah, Getting Roya**

"Hello?" I asked quite confused for some reason. I was shocked when I found out who it was and why they called. I hung up immediately and called Troy. I was worried!

"Hey babe what's wrong" he asked me, looking worried.

I hesitated while telling him" I got a phone call from St. Mary's Hospital, Sarah in the hospital…in a very critical situation, she can die any minute." I began to cry.

Next thing I know Troy gets his keys and wallet and we run to the car. I saw the sadness in his eyes and thought about how much of a déjà vu it is for him. When troy was 4 his parents were in a car accident and they passed away, leaving him as an orphan. His mom's cousin (Troy's uncle) and his wife adopted Troy. They soon began his second pair of parents and when troy was 6 Anna and Joe (his uncle and aunt) had Sarah. Sarah is like Troy's little sister .Anna and Joe passed away 3 years ago, the year troy and I started going out. Now 20 years after the incident with troy it's happening again. Sarah is dying and Troy is going to adopt Sarah's daughter Roya. Troy is the only person Roya has; her father was killed in some stupid thing before Roya was born. Troy and I are her godparents. Poor Roya, she doesn't deserve this, she's 3 months.

We finally got to the hospital and asked which room Sarah was in, she was in the ICU. However we were too late, she lost her forever. I looked at troy and burst out in tears. Sarah was like a little sister to me, she was my best friend, and she was only 22. Troy hugged me and I felt tears rolling down his face. That was when a nurse brought Roya to us. She looked so innocent. She really didn't deserve any of this.

We went home, we were very quite and all of a sudden I heard

"Ella, will you marry me?" Troy asked, he looked like a little baby asking for chocolate, he looked so innocent

"What?" I was in complete shock

Troy started to explain himself" Ella, in the past 20 years I lost my parents, contact with most of my dad's side of the family, my aunt and uncle who were practically my 2nd pair of parents and now my cousin who was more my baby sister. I really don't want to lose anymore people. So Ella will you marry me?"

I felt tears coming out "Aww baby of course I will marry you. But baby you never have to worry about losing me because I'm planning on staying with you for a very very very very very very very long time. I would love to become a Bolton. I would love to become your wife, to become Roya's mommy."

He gave me a hug and kiss; it was the best hug and kiss we've never shared. We then remembered that we have a baby in the room

"Roya I promise you that I'm going to try and be the best father ever, I will never give up on you no matter what. I love you baby" Troy said with a smile on his face.

"I love you top Roya baby" I confessed while ticking her little stomach. Receiving a smile from her cute face.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it had less dialogues**

**so please please please review and feel free to give ideas**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Mehlissa (i-love-you-babe)**


	2. 7 Months Later

**2nd chapter I hope you guys like it**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

**7 Months Later**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Roya, happy birthday to you" everyone sang for Roya.

"Tootsie our baby is finally one!!" Gabriella squealed out

Troy chuckled then realized what Gabriella called him" Ella, did you just call me tootsie?"

"Yup, it's cute and it reminds me of Tootsie Rolls and you know how much I love Tootsie Rolls" she replied with a big grin

All troy had to say was "you're crazy Ella, but I love you for that"

Gabriella turned her attention to Roya who was sitting on Sharpay's (Gabriella's bff) lap.

"Roya baby, come here princess" she called

"Mommy!!!" squealed the 1 year old

"Are you happy baby" gabby asked while playing with her daughter's hair

"Yesh"

"Good, now give mommy a huggie and kissy and go play"

Roya did what she was asked to do and went running to Chad.

Gabriella's POV

(In the kitchen with Sharpay)" You know Pay so much happened in these 7 months. I mean after Sarah dying then troy proposing, us adopting Roya, Troy playing for the Lakers, my interior decorating business going extremely well. It's all like a dream, it doesn't feel real"

Pay looked at me with a smile" It's like you wished for ever since u met Troy, well except Sarah dying of course. But think of it, you wanted to become a successful Interior Decorator, and that you've become. You wanted Troy to win all the game he plays for the Lakers, and that he does. You wanted to get to get married to him, well guess what you have a gorgeous 5.48 Carat 18K white gold Cushion Cut Diamond ring and in 4 months you're going to become Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. You wanted to have a baby and gabs you have a baby and u didn't have to go through any trouble"

"Aunt Pay" I heard Roya call

"Coming sweetie" she gave me a smile and went off to roya

She was right I have everything I asked for.

All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here all by yourself" He whispered in my ear while nibbling at my neck.

"Thinking about stuff" I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and we looked into each other's eyes "I love you Mr. Bolton"

"I love you too Mrs. Bolton"

"Tootsie I'm not a Bolton yet" I said slapping his shoulder

"Well in my world you are" He gave me a gave but before we could get a chance to make it more passionate we were interrupted us Roya

"Dada ...Pwesents" she said with the cutest look on her face.

Troy's POV

"C'mon baby girl, its time to open presents" I looked at my daughter's face, she was adorable, she has Blue eyes and blond hair. Some people think I'm here biological father sometimes, but we don't even look alike so whatevs

"Pwesents! Pwesents Pwesents!!" everyone laughed to see Roya's excitement

One by one she opened her presents

"Ok baby the first one is from aunt Pay and Uncle Zeke" I told her as I helped open the big gift. "Look Roya it's a Rody Horse, you can ride this like a real horse"

Roya clapped and that meant she loved it

" Now Roya boya the next gift is from Aunt Tay and Uncle Chad" Gabriella told her, she opened the gift and laughed " aww Roya boya look now you can be like mommy with this" they got her a : My first purse set.

Again Roya clapped and gave Tay and Chad a hug

End of POV (no one's pov)

"Roya are you ready for the next gift?" Gabriella asked receiving a nod from Roya "ok then now this is from Uncle Ryan and Aunt Kels

Roya was happy to see the next gift she got because it was a mini piano for her. She ran to Kelsie and gave her a kiss

"Roya where's my kiss??" Ryan asked a bit hurt that Roya didn't give him a kiss

Roya responded with sticking her tongue out and saying "Noooo"

"Fine then, but remember that next time you want a hug" he said and she ran to give him a kiss.

"Sweetie come here, you still have to open the gifts mommy and dada got you" Shapay reminded here

She ran over to the 3 gifts that she knew were from her parents.

The first one was a: My first Cash Register

The second one was a: Learn & Groove Alphabet Drum

The third one was a: Vtech Pull N Play Phone

"Baby did you like your presents" Troy asked her and she responded with a giggle and nod yes.

**---- Later that day ----**

" Ella!!" Troy was looking for his Ella and finally found her in roya's room getting her ready for her nap " there you are, is Roya asleep"

Gabriella giggled at troy and said "Yup she's asleep"

He came closer to Gabriella and when he about to kiss her she moved away saying " Not now lover boy"

He smirked and followed her to the kitchen where she was pouring herself a glass of juice. He went behind her and kissed her shoulder which tickled her. He then began nibbling her neck in attempt to give her a hickey. Gabriella turned around and gave him an earlobe kiss. Troy carried Gabriella to their bedroom in bridal style and soon they were both naked and going at it.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it**

**Review 3**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Mehlissa**


	3. Author Note Important

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that the only way I'll be able to continue this story is if I know what you guys think of it. It will really help me to know your ideas, your input. Honestly I think reviews help authors continue their stories but I posted to chapters already but still have no reviews. I don't like the thought of begging for reviews but that's kind of what I'm having to do because I want to know if you guys like this story or if you think it's stupid so far. I have a couple of chapters ready but I'm not sure if you guys will like them because I don't know what you guys would like to see in the story. So please it will help me if you guys give you input and suggestions if you have any.**

**I would also like to thank those who have put "I love you baby!" as their favorite story. It gives me confidence that there are some people who so far like this story. **

**Lots of love**

**Mehlissa (aka i-love-you-babe)**


	4. I can't wait

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**I Can't Wait**

---3 days later---

(In the kitchen during breakfast)

"Hey Ella do you want a really big wedding?" troy casually asked while feeding Roya her breakfast

"Well actually it doesn't matter, because honestly all I want is to be your wife, it doesn't matter if we have a big wedding or a small wedding. Gabriella replied with a worried look on her face, she was worried on why troy as asking her this.

Gab's POV

Why was troy asking me this? Is something wrong?

"Umm troy why are you asking?"

He looked at me with a smile and said "Because babe I can't wait anymore, I need you to become my wife ASAP. I want to be able to call you my wife. I don't want to wait 4 months for you to become Mrs. Troy Bolton, baby that's too long. So how about we go to court with a few witnesses and get married next week. If you want we can have a big reception later." He looked and sounded so excited.

I looked at him and laughed "Aww my baby I would love to get married next week. And besides we can have a reception anytime. I love you"

He looked so happy" I love you too Ella"

"Mama I wove you"

"Aww my baby girl I love you too"

After breakfast I called Shapay, Taylor, and Kelsie and told them the change of plans and they were excited. I can't wait for next week.

---Next Week---

Troy's POV

"Roya I can't believe it, mommy and dada are finally getting married. Aren't you happy princess?"

"I happy dada" she gave me a big hug and kiss and ran off to Chad

Finally Gabriella, Roya and I can be a real family. Ella is perfect, she's a perfect friend, perfect, girlfriend, perfect daughter, and she's going to be a perfect wife. But most importantly she's a perfect mother. She loves Roya as if Roya is her own daughter and whenever I see those to bond I can't believe that Roya isn't actually Ella's biological daughter.

"Tootsie are you ready?" I heard my gorgeous soon-to-be wife ask me.

"I've been ready forever, let's go in babe" I said giving her a peck on the lips

We headed inside the court our witnesses were Sharpay, Chad and Taylor but Zeke, Kelsie and Ryan came along of course with our baby girl.

---2 hours later---

Gabriella's POV

(On the phone with Maria (her mom) bold is gab and normal is Maria)

"**Hey mom"**

"Hi baby what's new"

"**Well mom troy and I decided to get married today"**

"YOU WHAT???"

"**We got married at the court today but mom we're planning on having a grand reception in 4 or 5 months"**

"Aww baby girl, are you happy?"

"**MOM of course I'm happy, I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter and well…hopefully another baby very soon"**

"Another baby?? Do you mean you're….pregnant?"

"**Well, yes but you can't tell anyone yet because I still have to tell troy"**

"Okay sweetie whatever you say"

"**Thanks I love you mom, well I got to go now bye"**

"Bye baby take care and good luck"

"**I will bye mom"**

I hung up the phone and looked around the house, it was so quite troy and Roya went out for a walk and would be here in half an hour. That means I have to get to work.

---Half an hour later---

Troy's POV

"Ella! We're home, baby where are you"

Roya looked at me confused "Dada, why you call mommy baby…I baby…mommy big gwirl"

I didn't know what to say…I just had to laugh

"Tootsie I'm in our room, come here" I heard her yell and I took Roya and ran up the stairs.

"Hey babe watcha doing here by yourself?" I looked at the room and looked at Ella surprised and confused… "What's going on?"

**

* * *

**

**Review review review pleaseee**

**xoxoxoxox **

**Mehlissa**


	5. Telling Troy and Roya

**Hi everyone!! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Oh and btw I just wanted to say that from now on their will be a narrator's POV not all Gabriella's POV and I might sometimes add a Roya POV.**

**Oh and BTW pictures of Roya and the gift she got from chapter 2 "7 Months Later" are in my profile**

* * *

**Chapter 4--Telling Troy and Roya**

"What's going on?" Troy looked around their bedroom, it was full of pictures of cute babies and. He looked at a cheerful Gabriella "Babe why is the room full of these pictures?"

Gabriella looked at him then looked at Roya "Roya Boya come here baby"

Roya listened and went running to Gabriella "mommyyyy!!!!!!!!!"

"Baby why don't you go to your room and play for a while cuz mommy needs to talk to daddy alone" Gabriella requested. As always Roya was a good girl and listened. Once she was gone troy moved closer to Gabriella.

"Ella you didn't answer me" Gabriella looked at him like he was an idiot

"Babe honestly if you haven't figured out why I have pictures of flower babies all over the place then you're stupid" Troy was still confused " hmm….troy come a bit closer" He smirked and came as close as possible. Gabriella put troy's hand on her stomach and told him "In a few months I'll be able to feel a kick in here" Troy thought about it for a minute then it finally clicked!

"Ella do you mean…we're….gonna…have…a baby?" he stuttered. Gabriella giggled and nodded yes, he was so happy "but why are their all these pictures?"

Gabriella glanced away then said " I heard if when you're pregnant and you look at someone you want your baby to look like then they end up kind of looking like them**.(a/n this is true btw, I've heard it everywhere)** So I thought of adding pictures of cute babies then our baby will be cute. Plus everyday I get to see you and Roya so that means our baby will be super cute." Troy was amused by his wife's logic.

"Baby I love you so much" he gave her kiss and only broke the kiss when they needed air.

"I love you too baby" she hugged him, she was so happy

" Oh by the way when did you find out you're pregnant and how far are you" he asked sitting down on the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

"I found out on Roya's birthday, I'm two month into the pregnancy" She kissed his eyelid "do you want to tell Roya now or later?"

Troy thought for a moment "Roya!!!! Come here princess" Roya came running but frowned when she saw Gabriella on troy's lap.

"Mommy I sit dada's lap" she pleaded Gabriella giggled and got off and opted to sit next to troy instead. Troy chuckled at Roya's demanding "plead" and lifted her up onto his lap.

"Roya do you like being an only child?" troy asked while brushing away hair from her eyes.

Roya looked at him then replied with a smile and a simple "yes dad"

Gabriella looked at troy then held Roya's tiny fingers "Will you be happy if mommy and daddy tell you that you're soon gonna have a baby brother or sister?"

Roya looked like she won a prize "berwy happwe….am I?"

Troy and Gabriella both looked pleased "Yes you are" they both answered at the same time.

Later they all went to the family room and played games with Roya. They spent a lot of time playing duck duck goose and I spy. They ate dinner and decided on watching a movie…unfortunately Roya chose to watch some Dora the explorer movie. As soon as it was over it meant it was time for Roya's bed time. Troy took her upstairs to her room and by the time he got back down he saw Gabriella watching "Bride Wars" for the billionth time. But he thought it was best not to argue with his newlywed wife and mother of his soon to be born baby over a movie and instead carried her upstairs to their room for a really fun game….their type of "fun game" that is ( wink wink)

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted it to be all about troy and Roya finding out about the baby. The next chapters will have more Roya and I might have the next chapter about a "Mother and Daughter" day for Gabs and Roya or "Father and Daughter" day for Troy and Roya OR maybe both in one chapter dunno yet....tell me which one i should do.**

**Xoxoxox**

**Mehlissa **


	6. Mommy and Roya

**Hola amigos! How are you all today?? I would've reading a ff when I suddenly remembered I had to update my own ff (LOL I have a bad memory sometimes).**

**Oh well I decided that I'm going to do this chapter all about Gabs and Roya and then the next chapter will be a second part all about Troy and Roya …sound good? I hope so.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW =)**

**Mommy and Roya**

**--Next Morning--**

"Mommy" Gabriella ran to Roya's room to see why she was crying. When she went in she saw Roya woke up and now wanted to get out of her crib.

"Hey baby, sleep well?" Gabriella changed Roya's diaper and got her out of her pajamas. After Roya was ready and all freshened up Gabriella carried her to the kitchen where troy had breakfast all ready. Gabriella looked surprised when she went to the kitchen.

"Wow Mr. Bolton you made breakfast! How sweet of you". She said teasingly giving him a peck on the lips.

"Well you know Mrs. Bolton I thought I might help around…so anyways have you thought bout when you wanna go on our honeymoon?" He picked up Roya and put her in her highchair.

"Actually babe I wanted to talk to you about that….you see I'm not sure I wanna go right now. You know because Roya's only 1 and she won't stay with anyone else and I'm having a baby so I might be tired and all that so you know" She looked at him hoping he would understand.

"I get it Ella, don't worry we can go on a honeymoon anytime and besides I don't mind! So what are you up to today?" They both sat down and started eating and Gabriella was also feeding Roya.

"I don't know what you're gonna do today but Roya and I are going shopping, right Roya?" Roya giggled. "Today is just mommy and daughter day…no boys allowed"

Troy looked hurt "no boys allowed? Fine then when my son is born we're going to go out and say no girls allowed…pffft no boys allowed"

Gabriella smiled and gave him a kiss " now look at you thinking we're going to have a son….well I hope you're right Mr. Bolton"

"I hope so too" was all troy had said.

**---2 hours later---**

**Roya's POV**

_Yay today me and mommy are going shopping. I love it when mommy takes me shopping, she buys me things. I love my mommy sooooo much and my mommy loves me sooooo much. Mommy also loved dada, I love my dada too. My dada is the bestest._

"Roya Boya, do you want ice-cream baby?"_ Yay ice cream_ _I nodded yes._

_Mommy fed me chocolate ice-cream, mommy has mango ice-cream. I think now we're going to Toys "R" Us. YAYYYYY toys I love toys. _

**---1 hour later---**

_Mommy bought me a lot of Dora the explorer toys…Dora's my favorite._

**Gabriella's POV**

"Roya c'mon let's get you some new clothes and then we'll get mommy new clothes_" I smiled at my one year old, she was so adorable, she was starting to look more like Sarah. _

_We went into a bunch of stores and after hours of shopping Roya and I finally decided to go home. As soon as I put all the bags in the car and buckled up Roya in her car seat troy called. I knew it, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist calling us…even though I told him not to._

End of POV

_(Gabriella =_**bold underlined** Troy =**bold**)

"**Hello Tootsie" **_I giggled every time I called him tootsie, it was funny!_

"**Hey babe…I love you" **

"**I love you too, now why did you call?"**

"**How nice are you? I called to see if all three of my babies are ok"**

"**All three?"**

"**Yes, the first one is obviously Roya, the second one is the one in your tummy one the third is YOU"**

"**aww baby!!! We'll all fine, infact we're going home right now, so if you don't mind then can you hang up so that I can start driving"**

"**No, not yet, I want to talk to my beautiful wife"**

"**Tootsie, I'm coming home take to me there!"**

"**But Ella I'm not home, I'm at Chad's place"**

"**Then I'll talk to you when you get back"**

"**But I want to talk to…Roya"**

"**Fine"**

Gabriella gave Roya the phone and told her it was dada

(Roya=_ italics_, Troy= **bold**)

"**Hey princess"**

"_Dada!"_

"**Are you having fun with mommy?"**

"_Yes"_

"**You want dada to come home baby?"**

"_Yes dada, cowme howme"_

"**Ok baby dada's coming home to his princess"**

"_Yay"_

"**I love you princess"**

"_I wove you dada"_

By the time Roya was done talking to Troy Gabriella reached the house, she brought in Roya and all the stuff. After putting everything away she saw Roya playing with her new Dora the explorer toy

"Roya Boya, do you wanna bake cookies with mommy?" Roya ran to the kitchen and lifted her hands up for Gabriella to carry her. Gabriella placed Roya in her highchair and got out all the stuff they needed for the cookies.

"Roya, do you love me more than dada?" Gabriella asked curiously

"Rwoya wove mommy mowre dada" She said while eying the cookie dough

"AWW I love you more than dada too, when dada come tell him that you love me more" Gabriella giggle, she and troy always argued over who Roya loved more, it was so silly but it always cute seeing them fight over a 1 a baby.

Roya took some cookie dough and put it on Gabriella's face. Gabriella looked at her and couldn't help but laugh so she put some cookie dough on Roya's tiny face.

Even though Roya wasn't Gabriella's "real" daughter Gabriella still loved Roya as if Roya was born from her womb. They share a great mother and daughter bond.

As soon as Gabriella put the cookies in the oven Troy came home with 3 boxes of chocolate. Roya and Gabriella's eyes went big when they saw the chocolate.

"Hey beauties!" he looked at the cookie dough on their faces "You guys get the chocolate only if I get cookies"

"Deal" Gabriella was still eyeing the chocolate. "Oh by the way Roya has something she wants to way to say"

"What is it princess" He lifted her up and Gabriella wiped away the cookie dough.

""Rwoya wove mommy mowre dada" she giggled out

"Oh ya, well tomorrow you're spending the whole day with me" he said kissing her tiny cheeks. Roya clapped, that was her way of saying she was happy.

**---Half an hour later---**

They were all in the living room watching Roya's baby shows while eating chocolates, cookies and drinking milk. Until it was Roya's bedtime.

**Hope you guys liked it! This is my longest chapter so far, hopefully I will be able to write longer chapters. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but I didn't exactly know what I should write so ya….**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

**Mehlissa**


	7. Dada and Roya

**Hello Jell-O! How are you guys today? School is gonna start in a few days…eepp not excited at all…well I'm excited that my birthday is also on the same day …Yay!!!!**

**So thank you guys for the reviews I have got so far! **

**hummingbird princess (): Thank you I'm glad you love the story…you don't know how much that means to me. Yes I know Roya is an unusual name, it's actually Persian and it means ****"A Dream"****. I was actually gonna name the baby Zoya instead (it means "Life" in Greek and it's also my middle name) but then I thought of Roya because that's what my boyfriend calls me…lol.**

**peytoncarolinemaries: I'm extremely happy you think this story is awesome…thanks**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to review**

**Dada and Roya**

**Troy's POV**

**---Living room--**

_Yesterday was mommy and Roya's day but today is daddy…or should I say dada and Roya's day. I hope Ella will be alright, well I guess she's gonna spend the day with Sharpay so she will be alright. Hmm…I wonder what Roya and I will do today, it's actually the first time I'm gonna talk her outside alone, I hope she's gonna be ok. What the hell am I saying? Of course she's gonna be okay, she loves her dada, and she knows her dada loves her too. I just hope she doesn't get bored_

"Hey babe, don't worry Roya's not going to get bored with you, trust me"_ What? How did she know that's what I was thinking? Well c'mon she's Ella, she always knows what I'm thinking and that's why I love her so much_

"I know, and by the way what the fuck are you doing so far away from me, come here, I want to here in front me" _Ella giggled and came over and sat on my lap, it was her favorite place to sit on._

"I bet you Roya's gonna come running in here telling me to get off her dada"_ I was kissing her soft spot, then let go when I realized she was right because there was Roya running in the room and telling Ella to get off, it was pretty funny._

"Roya I don't want to get off, I want to stay okay baby"_ I chuckled at Ella because she was using her baby voice with Roya._

"Mommy no, dada take mwe outfide"

_I think that's my cue to step in _

"Roya why don't you go back in the playroom and then I'll take you outside later, dada want to talk to mommy for a bit okay"_ she nodded and went running back to the playroom_

"Wow Mr. Bolton I believe Roya is a daddy's little girl"

"Actually she's "dada's little girl", now where were you, oh ya we were here"_ I said as I began kissing your down her neck, I knew she loved it._

"Tootsie let go you have to get Roya ready"_ I figured she was right so I let go and went off to get my princess ready_

**End of POV**

It was almost two O'clock and Troy and Roya were at the gym where troy practices basketball.

"Hey princess I have a gift for you "Roya's eyes lit up and started clapping

Troy happened her box and it was a L.A Lakers jersey that troy had specially made for Roya; it looked exactly like a normal jersey except on the back it said "Bolton Baby Girl".

"You like it princess?" Roya clapped and tried outing it on

"Hahaha Here let me help you" her only put the top on and showed her another box

"Roya this one is for your baby brother"

"Bwrothewr?"

"Ya brother, I hope you have a brother, you know dada's always wanted a son"

"Wreally?"

"Ya I always wanted a son so that I can tell people that when he grows up he can be like daddy and play for the Lakers."

"Oh" Roya sat on troy's lap, they were both sitting on the empty bleacher, and the whole gym was empty.

"And you can be like mommy can become a designer, or you can do whatever you want." Troy smiled at his daughter

"Dada wove mommy?"

"Ya, dada loves mommy! I also love you. Mommy loves us too you know? So in other words we all love each other. I love your mommy a lot, she does so much for us and never complains, she, cooks and cleans the house, she designs places, **(A/N, just in case I haven't mentioned it before then here it is, Gabriella is an interior decorator/designer)** and she makes time for her friends and family. But princess you know what I love the most about your mommy?

"What?" Roya had her nose scrunched up

"I love that no matter what she's always there for me…and you. I love that she's you're mommy and I love that she's my wife. I love that she cares about you. I just love her baby." Troy confessed his love for Gabriella to Roya even though he knew that she had no clue what he was talking about. "C'mon let's go!"

Troy decided on taking Roya to "Build-A-Bear Workshop" **(a/n I love this place, my boyfriend took me there for V-day….lmao)**

"Dada" Roya was pointing at a bear "That's perfect Roya" He took one out of the bin "Dada, thwree?" she asked innocently "Why three?" he was confused "Roya, Mommy, Baby" Troy felt a smile appearing on his face "Okay princess, choose two more" Roya did as she was told and chose two different and both Troy and Roya got them stuffed and dressed. Roya even chose the names. She looked at her one which was a 16 in. Champ - A Champion Fur Kids, it was wearing a Red and White Ruffle Halter Dress with Red Glitter BearyJane Shoes. She named it Roya Boya. Troy thought of how much Gabriella will laugh when she finds out that Roya named her teddy bear after the nick name Gabriella calls her. The one that she made for Gabriella was cute. Roya named it Ella and it was a Lil' Butter cream Cub. It was wearing white floral embroidered top and green Capri pants along with pink ballet flats. Troy was impressed by Roya's sense of style. Out of all three bears the third one was his favorite, it was for the baby. It was a Baby Cub Lil' Honey Cub. Roya decided to name it Baby. Troy knew that Gabriella will love this bears and the jersey. He just wanted to get home and show her. As soon as Troy put Roya in her car seat she fell asleep after putting away the stuff they had in the trunk Gabriella called (Gabriella- Troy) "Hey Babe" "Hey Sexy" "When are you guys coming home?" "Hey I didn't ask you guys that yesterday" "I know but I'm bored…it's 6:30" "Weren't you with Sharpay?" "Ya but then Zeke called and she had to go so this whole time I was sketching new room designs but now I'm bored…" "Aww my wifey's bored" "Husband… what's Roya doing" "She fell asleep and were on our way home, we're just around the corner" "TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON ARE YOU DRING WHILE TALKING ON THE PHONE?" "Relax babe I have the phone on the holder thingy ma jig" "You better" "Roya and I have a couple of surprises for you" "Aww baby I love you guys" "We love you too now open the door and come running into my arms and it will seem like a romantic movie" "Troy shut up bye" "Bye babe" Troy got Roya into the house and then brought in all the stuff. When he got in he saw Roya was awake. "So my babies what's the surprise" Troy and Roya smiled at each other and put the stuff in front of her. Roya's POV _Mommy started to open the boxes and she smiled. The first thing she opened was the Lakers Jersey from Troy. She then opened the boxes where the bear where. She saw all of them and loved the one for the baby the mostest. Mommy told us she loves us a lot and then she and dada were kissing…eww. Aunty Pay says we're the perfect family, Aunty Pay is right._ I hope you guys liked this chapter! So I did my part and updated and now it's your turn to review Xoxoxoxoxo Mehlissa 


	8. Complications Cause Arguments

**OMG it's 4:18 am here in Montreal and I just thought of a idea…I was trying to fall asleep but couldn't so I thought I better type up the chapter before I forget and I'll post it later.**

**peytoncarolinemaries****: You asked me to update asap so here you go**

**Oh and just a**** warning this chapter has a lot of swearing i****n it**

* * *

**-Complications cause Arguments-**

**---Doctor's Office---**

**Gabriella's POV**

_Today I have a ultrasound, Yay I'm going to get see my baby. I'm so excited Troy's here and Roya's with Taylor and Chad. I can't wait to see my baby!_

**--- 10 minutes later---**

"Dr. Crawford, everything fine right?" _I asked eagerly hoping the answer would be yes._

"Gabriella I got back the test results I had sent a last week and after observing the ultrasound and results of the test…I don't know how to say this."

_I squeezed troy's hand I was scared was something wrong?_

_Dr. Crawford looked at us then continued_ "Now Troy and Gabriella what I'm about to tell you now is very important and I want you both to think about it before taking any decisions."

_Troy looked scared_ "What's the problem doc." _He squeezed my hand tight_

_sighed then began_ "Gabriella, there are serious complications in your pregnancy and by delivering this baby will mean that the chances for both you and the baby surviving are very small. Now you can give birth to this baby but you might die. However you can also…abort this baby so that you can survive"

_I felt tears rolling down my face and that's when I heard troy say something to Dr. Crawford_

"Doc, I want this baby aborted" _I looked at him shocked_

"Troy no! What the talking about I'm not aborting_" I felt hurt I couldn't believe troy would even talk about abortion_

"Ella are you kidding me, I don't want you to die"

_Before I could say anything interrupted_

"Like I said before, you two should talk this over then tell me your decision. You guys should go home and think about it"

_We left the doctors office and the whole ride home was quite. As soon as I got home I called Taylor because she said she would send Roya over with Chad so that it was easier for us._

_I picked up the phone then_ "Ella out the phone down, Roya can come home later, now I need to talk to you" _I could hear the anger in his voice._

"Troy I don't want to talk about this now, later we can talk later" _I picked up the phone and dialed. Troy left the room and when he came back I was already talking to Taylor_

(**Gabriella**- Taylor)

"**Hey Taylor, can Chad bring Roya over now"**

"Hey Gabs, ya sure I'll tell him"

_Troy heard me telling Taylor to bring over Roya and got even madder_

"Ella I fucking said not to have Roya brought home now I have to talk to you and I don't want her to hear it" I looked at him and heard Taylor on the other end of the phone

"Gabs what's wrong, why's troy yelling"

"**It's nothing Taylor just tell Chad to bring Taylor"**

_As soon as I said that I felt the phone Troy grab from my hands_

"**Taylor don't tell Chad to bring Roya now, I'll come over and pick her up later"**

"Umm…okay Troy but is everything alright"

"**NO"** _he hung up the phone and looked at me_

"Troy I don't want to talk about this"

"I don't either but we have to Ella"

"NO TROY WE DON'T CUZ HONESTLY THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, I'M GIVING BIRTH TO THIS BABY AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME_" I looked at troy and it was scary, he looked like he was about to kill someone_

"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING, YOU'RE NOT GIVING BIRTH TO THE FUCKING KNOW IF YOU GIVE BIRTH THEN YOU'RE GONNA DIE SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING PLANNING ON KILLING YOURSELF"

"CUZ TROY, I WANT TO, OKAY?"

"OKAY? NO IT'S NOT OKAY CUZ YOU'RE JUST BEING SELFISH, YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT ROYA OR ME, YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. YOU'RE BEING A SELFISH BITCH"

"I'M NOT BEING A FUCKING SELFISH BITCH CUZ TRUST ME I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS" _Troy looked at me confused_

"FOR US? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING THIS FOR US?

"EVER SINCE YOU FUCKING FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS BABY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IT THIS BABY SO I GUESS IF I GIVE BIRTH TO THIS BABY THEN YOU'LL BE HAPPY" _I really didn't feel like arguing right now but I knew Troy wasn't finished yet._

"GABRIELLA, YOUR BRAIN HAS SERIOUSLY GONE FUCKED UP BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING. I'M NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY IF YOU DIE AFTER HAVING THIS BABY. WE DON'T NEED THIS BABY, WE HAVE ROYA"

"NO TROY, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE HAVE Roya BECAUSE SHE'S NOT OUR ACTUAL DAUGHTER, SHE DOESN'T HAVE OUR DNA , I WANT A BABY, I WANT THIS BABY" _and that's when I saw Troy soften up_

"Ella, I know Roya doesn't have our DNA but she's still our daughter and besides if we get rid of this baby then we'll have another one later. I don't need this baby, I need you. I want you. I can't even take care of myself, how the fuck am I supposed to take care of two babies, I need you with me all the time" _I saw a tear rolling down Troy's face_.

"Troy but what if we don't have another baby, troy I don't want to get rid of this baby, this baby is our dream, this baby is our life, is baby is our son. I don't want to kill our baby, please troy" _I began to cry I felt troy wiping away my tears._

"We will, baby we will have another baby and the next time, there will be no complications. I know there won't be."

"But what if you are complications the next time then? _I knew troy probably didn't have an answer to this._

"There won't be any. C'mon Ella just abort this baby" _I looked at him and pushed him away from me._

"Troy both now and I know that abortion is wrong. It's not even an option for me"

_Troy looked frustrated now_." Babe I know its fucking wrong but I don't want you to die"

"Whatever troy, just go bring Roya home!"

"No I'm not done talking yet, Gabriella you're gonna abort this baby and I don't care what you say." _What? Was he fucking kidding me?_

"TROY YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING CUZ YOU CAN'T FORCE ME BECAUSE IT'S MY BODY AND IT'S MY BABY"

"YA IT MIGHT BE YOUR FUCKING BODY BUT ITS OUT FUCKING BABY" _urgh I don't want to yell anymore._

"Troy just please let me have this baby, maybe I won't die, maybe I'll survive, you never know" _I looked at Troy with pleading eyes_

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want, I don't even care anymore" _finally he agreed with me, even though he didn't want to but still he agreed_

"I love you tootsie. Do you love me too?" _he didn't even look at me_

"Ya whatever" _he got his car keys and went to pick up Roya_

**---2 hours later---**

_Urgh it's been 2 hours since Troy and I had the argument and now he won't even talk to me._

"Troy come here, I got hurt" _I heard him running to the room_

"What happened?" _he looked worried_

"My husband hurt my feeling, he broke my heart, he won't talk to me"

_I saw him leaving and called him _

"I love you"

"Right now I hate you" _I froze, I didn't expect to hear that _

_I saw him leave the room to be with Roya, I fell to the floor and burst out into tears, troy has never told me he hate me. _

"You still came to see what was wrong so that means you don't hate me, you're just mad" _I whispered to myself. I heard my phone ring and saw it was Sharpay._

(**Gabriella**-Sharpay)

"**Hello "**_I said in a faint voice_

"Hey gabby, you sound sad what's wrong?"

"**It's nothing Pay"**

"Don't lie, I know it's something"

"**Really Pay, it's nothing, I'm just tired"**

"You're lying Gabby, Taylor called me awhile ago, she said she heard Troy yelling at you when she was on the phone with you. She also said that when Troy went to pick up Roya he looked angry. Now tell me what's wrong"

"**Oh Pay…everything's wrong, nothings okay" I began sobbing and I told her everything that happened**

"Gabby, Troy's right, we don't want you to die, we need you sweetie"

"**But Troy wants this baby"**

"But Troy wants you more"

"**I know but still"**

"He's right, Zeke and I are coming with Chad and Taylor now, and then we'll all talk about this."

"**Okay"**

_After hanging up with Pay I went to the living room where Roya and Troy were._

"Roya, come here angel" I _reached my arms out for her to come_

"No! Roya stay where you are" _I looked at him shocked_

"Why Troy? She's my daughter too" _Why was he being so mean?_

"No she's not, don't you remember saying she's not your actual daughter" _I then regretted saying that I didn't mean it._

"Troy you know I didn't mean it, I was angry it just slipped out" _I was starting to get angry, and I knew Troy was in a mood to argue_

"Fine, it slipped out now but what about when Roya's older? What if it slips out again? Then what are you gonna do?" Before _I could answer I heard the door bell and Troy went to get it_

**---Troy's POV---**

_I opened the door and saw Zeke, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor standing there. I instantly knew why they were here. Hopefully they would tell Gabriella that she's wrong. We all walked back to the living room and just looked at one another and finally Gabriella broke the silence._

"Umm, I'm gonna make Roya go to sleep now" _Everyone nodded at her and she left._

"Troy, I know you're upset with Gabby but telling her you hate her was uncalled for and very unnecessary." **(A/N I didn't type up the whole convo Sharpay and Gabriella had)** _I could tell she was angry at me._

"I know it was uncalled for but I'm angry and it just came out_" I explained myself in a low voice_

_And then Chad started…oh great_ " But dude, instead of yelling at her it would be best if you two talked about it, I'm sure if you guys didn't argue then you wouldn't be mad at each other, you would've made a decision by now"_ I looked up and saw Gabriella coming in, she looked depressed._

"Troy, Chad's right, you guys thought of solving this problem by yelling and now that yelling has caused bigger problems" _Zeke said and then looked at Gabriella._

"Honestly Guys, I don't know what to say exactly. I mean think about it guys. If we Brie listens to Troy and aborts this baby…then that means they're killing a soul, they stopped someone from entering this world. However if Troy listens to Brie and let's her have this baby then there are high chances of Gabriella not surviving. Both of these solutions come with terrible consequences_. Taylor explained all that then went and stood next to Gabriella giving her a hug._

**---One Hour Later---**

_We spent one hour talking, yelling and just giving our opinions. Everyone spoke, everyone but Gabriella that is. It's been one hour that Gabriella has been standing in the same position._

"Umm Guys…"_ Finally Ella uttered something. _"Guys after listening to all this I came to a decision, I know what I want to do." _Everyone looked to her waiting for her to tell them her decision._

"What is it Ella?"_ I walked over to her and held her hands, making her realize that I wasn't mad at her at the moment._

"Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad…I decided that I want to…"

* * *

**OMG this chapter is 7 pages long, it's the longest chapter I ever wrote. I kinda like this chapter and kinda hate it. I like it because it brings in the drama in the story and I kinda hate it because troyella are arguing…so ya.**

**Ok and I'm not sure if I should have the baby aborted or if Gabriella should give birth. SO guys tell me what should do and then I'll do that. Thanks**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

**Mehlissa**


	9. You're The Best Too

****

I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I felt like it needed drama so I added drama. Also I would like to say sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I just started grade 10 so I'm all tired after I get home.

**Oh I would also like to thank ****2pinkstar and 7blackberry**** for the advice; I'll try to keep it in mind when I'm writing the next chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!! Please!!**

* * *

**You're The Best too**

"Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad…I decided that I want to…" Gabriella started to speak then looked around seeing nervous and scared faces. "I want to keep this baby"

Troy's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe it, and he didn't know what to say or what to do. He just stood there still just looking into her eyes. Finally Sharpay broke the silence.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Gabby? You do know what can happen right?" She looked sympathically at Gabriella then looked away before she felt tears in her eyes.

"Yes Pay I'm 120% sure I want to give birth to this .Crawford said that there are chances that I may die but he didn't say that I am going to die. Maybe I'll survive" She looked at troy, he was still in the same position. "Troy, baby. Are you okay?"

Troy then came back to sense and looked down "Ella, how could you ask me if I'm okay? Of course I'm not okay" Before he continues he looked at the gang and they figured out that it was time to leave. As soon as they left Troy sat down on the couch and pulled Gabriella onto his lap "Babe…I'm happy you're having this baby but I'm sad that there's a chance that I can lose you" He stared at Gabriella then gave her a hug, suddenly he felt his shirt getting soaked. "Ella, sweetie don't cry, baby it's going to be okay, I promise you no matter what I'm going to be there for you" Gabriella was now bawling her eyes out.

"Troy…I'm scared! I want this baby but I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose Roya. You guys are my life, you guys are all I have. But if I abort this baby then I'm killing a soul, I'm preventing a heart from being able to beat in this world. God I feel so selfish I want this baby but I want to live" She hold onto troy as tight as she could. They were both shedding tears. Troy then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. They both settled down on the bed and looked at each other.

"Sweetheart…you're not being selfish, you doing what any responsible mother would do. Babe if you want to give birth then just now that I'll be there for you and I won't love you any less. I love you so much you won't even believe it." He finally saw a smile on Gabriella's face. It was the first smile since they came back from the doctor's office.

"Thank you troy, I love you so much, you mean so much to me, you're the best son, the best friend, the best husband, the best father and the best basketball player. You're the best at everything." She softly run her fingers through his hair.

"You're the best too" They both lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay guys this is the shortest chapter I ever wrote but I just wanted to update something so here you go. I'm probably gonna rewind to when Gabriella in 5 months pregnant in the next chapter. However I think I might just update once a week now since school started and stuff but I promise I'm not gonna abandon this ff.**

**Loves ya**

**Mehlissa**


End file.
